


Up to Speed

by Crowsister



Series: Rough Draft Babbling of Daughters & Decisions [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsister/pseuds/Crowsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiadri Ardonel brings her AI partner, Holiday, up to speed on her history with Theron Shan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up to Speed

Kaiadri Ardonel stalked the streets of Coruscant. She had to get out of the apartment, give Nadia some space to train. She couldn't be there _all_ the time to hold her hand. As she had gotten in habit of doing recently, she had Cedrax's AI as a companion as she skulked the shadows of the streets alone.

"Holiday?" she muttered, looking down on the busy nightlife of the Black Sun sector from her perch. The air traffic made her orange hair messier than usual.

"Yeah, Kailai?" Holiday asked from her headset, keeping her voice only slightly quieter than the traffic.

Kaiadri considered her options. To tell her energetic partner and exhaust the teasing now? To avoid it and have the teasing occur later in front of -- no, _now_. Now was good. She asked, "Have you ever...wanted to hate someone?"

"Mmm...what kind of hate? Drop dead hate? I hate your hair hate? My boyfriend's using you for sex I can't give him kind of hate?" Kaiadri raised her eyebrows at that response. She wasn't expecting the AI to be so well versed in hate. That was... _troubling_.

"I guess everything but the boyfriend one. Never had a boyfriend, don't think I will have one. I'm _mediocre_ with platonic relationships as is, you know me. C'mon, Holiday, answer the question. I swear it has a point."

"Yeah, I've hated people. And wanted to hate people. I wanted to hate ya for your hair...and how Tharan was flirting with you."

"Well then. I guess that explains the offers to simulate other hair styles when we first spoke. And you know Cedrax isn't my style."

"What was that question about, huh Kai-a-bye?" Holiday waited as Kaiadri took a deep breath, letting her temporary holo-avatar fade as the Jedi sprinted over rooftops for a new perch. She reassembled the holo-avatar after Kaiadri settled in to another nook.

Kaiadri sighed. Deeply. "When I was in SIS...no, even in training, there was a _guy_."

"Ooooooooh, a guy?" Kaiadri knew that'd get Holiday's interest. The possibility of Kaiadri having a love life was something Holiday had poked about before. Kaiadri had been...less than receptive to that poking.

"Yes. He was a bit of a jerk-ass, tried to and did outperform me at assessments and assignments. I always wanted to hate him because it _seemed_ like he kept trying to show me up. Make me look bad."

She could feel Holiday's interest waning by the flip of the holo-avatar's hair. "Sounds like a jerk-ass."

"It didn't _help_ that everyone and their mothers -- I'm not exaggerating, their mothers too -- had bets on me and the guy dating. Doesn't _help_ that they still have the betting pools to this day. Didn't help that he apparently told his Casanova best friend to not flirt with me ever."

"Oh. But...why are you talking about this? You're not the kind for random story telling adventures."

No, Kaiadri knew she wasn't the kind for random sharing. Especially sharing personal details or things about her past. Holiday had learned that the hard way.

Kaiadri sighed again, pinching her nose bridge as she turned from watching the foot traffic below. "...we're going to be working with him on an op and I don't want you making assumptions from the way we act."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH? We're gonna work with mysterious jerk-ass, are we? I have soooo many questions," Holiday squealed.

"No, that. _That_ is precisely why I am bringing this up," Kaiadri said. "No questions, none."

"Aw, please? One?" Holiday was good at puppy dog pouts. She had yet to learn that Kaiadri was a cat person.

"Just one? One has the krelling power to embarrass me _for months_." Kaiadri shook her head, closing her eyes, lowering her eyebrows into a crumpled frown, and looking away from Holiday's holo-avatar. "Maybe years."

"Aw, rock-a-bye Kai-a-bye, please? Pretty _pleeeeeease_?"

"No. Nope. _None_."

"You're no fun."

Kaiadri raised an eyebrow at that. "I am the right amount of fun."

Holiday huffed at Kaiadri, folding her arms in a neat and irritated pile. "This is why I'm dating Tharan and not you."

Kaiadri let out a laugh. "But I have a better fashion sense."

"With clothes. Not hair."

"Mmmmmhmmmm. Holiday, we're partners in the field. I just...need to know you have my back off of it when it comes to _krelling_ Theron Shan."


End file.
